Sam's Secret Obbsession
by JustLikeBrookeDavis
Summary: Brooke adopted Sam and she is happy. But when Jack moves away she doesnt know what to feel she feel's alone and empty. and she finds away to controll her pain. Brooke, Peyton, and Haley are all worried about Sam and want to help her any way they can. Wha?
1. The begining of the obbsession

This is my first fan fiction I have ever written so I'm sorry if it sucks. It's about sam and how she deals with jack moving away. And how Brooke, Peyton, and Haley all try to help her but she wont let any of them in.

* * *

It's been a couple of months since Brooke had adopted Sam. Sam and Brooke both are really happy that the adoption has worked out for them. But even though Sam seems like her normal self, she isn't. She hasn't been okay since Jack had been adopted and left. She felt so alone and out of control she didn't know what to do. A couple of days after Jack had left Sam still couldn't handle not having him around to talk to about everything in her life. While she was in the bathroom at her house she opened up the medicine cabinet and she saw a razor blade just sitting there, without thinking Sam grabbed it and put it to her arm and pressed down she did this a couple of time after she was done she couldn't believe how much better she felt.

The next morning when she woke up she hadn't forgotten what had happened last night. She looks down at her arm and sees the cuts that she had made. While starring at her arm she hears Brooke knocking on the door telling her that she has five minutes before breakfast would be ready. Sam quickly goes to her closet and picks out a long sleeve shirt not a heavy weight one though because the weather was starting to get warm and a pair of shorts after. When she comes out of her room she see's Haley and Brooke in the kitchen talking.

**Sam:** Good morning Brooke, Good morning Haley

**Brooke/Haley: **Good morning

**Brooke: **Sam how'd you sleep last night?

**Sam: **I slept really well.

**Haley: **Sam aren't you going to be hot in that shirt?

**Sam: **No I don't think so…So what are we having for breakfast I'm starving?

**Brooke:** Waffles Because I know there your favorite.

Sam Hurries up and eats her breakfast so she could get to school. After Sam was done eating her Breakfast she had to go back to her room to get her backpack and while she was back there she decided to get the razor blade and put it in her backpack just to be safe. Once Sam had everything she said good bye to Brooke and her and Haley headed out the door.

When Haley and Sam were in the car Haley tried starting a conversation with Sam even though she was zoned out thinking about Jack and how she would be all alone at school. She still payed attention to Haley.

**Haley: **So Sam how are you doing on your English paper that's due tomorrow?

**Sam:** I'm actually finished with it.(Not. She hadn't even started it but she couldn't tell Haley that)

**Haley: **That's great to hear I can't wait to read it.

**Sam: **I'm sure you can't

**Haley: **Hey don't be like that..Ohh by the way can you watch Jamie later tonight so me and Nathan can go out?

**Sam: **Sure why not? What time?

**Haley: **Great be at my house around 7.

Haley and Sam arrive at school and pull into the parking lot. Sam says thank you to Haley and that she will see her 4th period and walks away. Haley watched Sam's expression once they arrived to school and it went from being happy to sad. As Haley watches Sam walk away she realizes that Sam maybe be hiding her true feelings about how she feels when it comes to the whole Jack situation.

Time had gone by really slow for Sam today. She couldn't believe she was all alone. It was finally lunch time Sam buys her lunch and realizes that she has no one to sit with so she goes over to the farthest table away from everyone and sits by herself and eats her lunch. Peyton was at her school to have lunch with Lucas when she sees's Sam sitting by herself at a table looking really sad she decides to go over there for a minute and see what's going on.

**Peyton: **Hey Sam.

**Sam: **Hey..Peyton what are you doing here?

**Peyton: **I came to have lunch with Lucas but I saw you over here all by yourself so I wanted to see if you were okay.

**Sam: **Yeah I'm fine..I'm just enjoying my lunch.

**Peyton: **Sam are you sure? You look kind of sad.

**Sam: **Yeah Peyton I'm positive.

**Peyton: **Okay well I shouldn't keep Lucas any longer..But Sam you know if you ever need to talk I'm here for you.

**Sam: **I know.

Peyton leaves the table to go find Lucas. They enjoy their lunch together and talk about a lot of different things. Peyton tells Luke that she wants to stop by and see Haley before classes start so she will see him at home. Meanwhile after Peyton left Sam she was thinking way too much about Jack and she just couldn't take her mind off of him. So she goes into the bathroom and pulls out the razor and lifts her sleeve up and drags it across her arm a couple of times until she feels a lot better. She gets paper towels and holds them there until the bleeding stops and then rolls her sleeve down and walks out of the bathroom. Peyton walks into Haley's classroom and see's her sitting at her desk looking at a magazine and eating lunch.

**Peyton: **Hey Haley

**Haley: **Hey I didn't see you come are you doing here?

**Peyton: **I came to have lunch with Luke.

**Haley:** That's nice. But why do you have your worried face on?

**Peyton: **while I was on my way to see Luke I saw Sam sitting at the farthest table away from everyone and she was sitting alone. It Kind of worried me so I went over and talked to her. She seemed really sad about something but she said that everything is okay. But honestly I don't believe her.

**Haley: **I know what you mean today when she walked out of her room she was acting all happy and cheery but as we pulled up to school her face completely changed and she looked very sad.

**Peyton: **Well we know that Jack moved away at that they were really close together. Do you think that could have anything to do with why she's so upset?

**Haley: **Maybe..It could be considering that was like her only friend at school everyone else doesn't know what to think about her.

**Peyton: **Hales What can we do for her I hate seeing her like this?

**Haley: **All we can do is let her know where here for her if she wants to talk. And I will also let Brooke know how we feel.

**Peyton: **Is it okay if I tell Brooke?

**Haley: **Sure thing. Well that was the bell class is going to begin in 2 minutes and it's 4th period so Sam's in this class and if you don't want her to know that you were talking to me you might want to go now.

**Peyton: **Okay. Bye see ya later tonight at tric.

**Haley: **Bye you've got it.

Peyton walks out of Haley's classroom and she see's Sam standing at her locker with a really sad look on her face and her heart just feels for the girl. After the second bell rings everyone starts to walk into Haley's class room and take's their seats Sam sit's in the back row farthest away from everyone which is actually not like Sam she usually sits in the middle of the class. Haley begins class by talking about the book they are reading. It's a book about best friends and their relationship. While Haley is talking about the book and the characters she looks at Sam who has her head down on the desk. Haley tells everyone that they still have a half hour before class is over and that they should use this time to finish up their papers that are due tomorrow about their relationship with their best friend. Once everyone is working Haley walks over to Sam's desk and kneels down so she at her level and asks Sam if she is okay. Without Lifting her head up Sam Nods it yes and say's she's just tired. Haley knew that wasn't the truth but she wasn't going to talk to her right now she would do it at her house before she leaves to go to tric. Meanwhile Peyton is at Cloths over Bros waiting for Brooke to finish up with her customer.

**Brooke: **Hey Peyton. I didn't expect to see you here.

**Peyton: **Hey yeah I know I was on my way home and decided to drop by and see how you are doing. So how are you?

**Brooke: **I'm good. Are you okay Peyton you have that worried look on your face that I don't like.

**Peyton: **You're right I am worried about something well someone.

**Brooke: **Who?

**Peyton: **I'm worried about Sam. Today I went to her school to have lunch with Luke and while I was walking to go meet him I saw Sam Sitting at the farthest table away from everyone and she was sitting alone and she looked really sad. So I decided to go over there and talk to her. She kept saying that she was fine and everything but I didn't believe her. So after I had lunch with Luke I went to go see Hales and talk to her about Sam and to see if she noticed the same thing. Haley is also concerned about Sam she said that when she walked out of her room this morning she looked really happy and cherry but when they arrived to school she looked really sad. We know that Jack moved away a couple of days ago and that this is her first day at school without him and she doesn't really have any other friends. But we are just worried because she won't talk to anyone.

**Brooke: **I know what you mean I've been worried about her too lately. She barley came out of her room this weekend and barley talked to me. I could hear her in her room crying but when I knocked on the door and asked if she was okay she said yeah and she stopped crying. So today when she came out of her room all cherry and happy I thought she was feeling better but I guess she's just trying to hide how she feels from everyone.

**Peyton: **Yeah but you can understand that Brooke you hid you're emotions when we were in high school too.

**Brooke: **I know that's why I'm worried it didn't work for me. I just ended up exploding at people because I kept my feelings hidden from the world.

**Peyton:** I know hun I hope she comes and talks to one of us when she is ready too.

**Brooke: **I hope so too. Well I got to get back to work but I'll see you later at tric.

**Peyton:** Okay Bye.

Haley's class just let out and it was time for Sam to go to P.E. witch was her 5th period class. She didn't feel like going and being around all those people especially since most of the people in her class were preps and they didn't like her at all. So Sam decided to just sit outside at a table because she had to wait for Haley who was her ride home. It was Haley's free period and she was walking out to her car to get some papers that she needed to grade when she saw Sam sitting at a table. Which Concerned Haley because she knew Sam had a class this period. Haley walks over to the table and sits down and starts talking.

**Haley: **Hey Sam. What are you doing out here don't you have P.E. right now?

**Sam: **Hey…Yeah I do I just forgot I'll go over their right now.

**Haley: **Sam wait. Its okay you don't have to go back to class. This will give us time to talk about some stuff.

**Sam: **umm okay..What do you want to talk about?

**Haley: **I want to talk about why you've been so upset lately.

**Sam: **I haven't been. Haley trust me I'm fine.

**Haley: **Sam no you're not I saw the way you looked when we arrived at school today…and how you were acting in my class when we were talking about the book and the two best friends. I know it must be really hard for you since Jack left I know he was your best friend but you need to talk about it baby.

**Sam: **I'm fine. Why can't anyone fucking believe me? I don't need to talk about anything. People always leave that's just what they do. I'm used to it.

**Haley: **Sam watch your language. We are just worried about you.

**Sam: **Well don't be because I am fine there's nothing wrong with me. Now if you will excuse me I have to go to the bathroom.

**Haley: **okay then come back here because we are going to go early since you didn't plan on going to P.E. anyways.

As Sam walks away Haley shakes her head. She can't believe how much emotion is built up in one little girl. She can totally tell that there's a lot of emotions she's feeling but she doesn't know how to tell anyone or deal with them. Sam goes into the bathroom and once again grabs the razor out of her backpack rolls up her sleeves and presses down while she's doing this she keeps repeating: Why can't anyone believe me and just leave me alone? When she was done she walks outside to where Haley is and they walk over to her car. Haley drove Sam to Brookes store. When Brooke saw Haley and Sam she looked at her watch and thought that it was werid to see them since school didn't get out for another 30 minutes. Haley and Sam walk into the store.

**Brooke: **Hey you guys.

**Sam/Haley: **Hey.

**Brooke: **Hey Sam why don't you go to the back room and get started on your homework until I'm ready to go home.

**Sam: **Okay.

**Brooke: **Haley why are you guys here right now school doesn't get out for another 30 minutes?

**Haley: **I know. But as you know I have free period 5th period and I was walking to my car and I saw Sam sitting at a table when she should have been in P.E. So I went over to her and and asked her why she wasn't in class she said she forgot and that she will go back right then. I told her not to so that we could talk about what has been making her so sad lately. And while I kept asking her she kept saying nothing and at one point she said "I'm fine. Why can't anyone fucking believe me? I don't need to talk about anything. People always leave that's just what they do. I'm used to it." And I told her not to cuss and that were just worried about her she said not to be and then said she had to go to the bathroom and I figured she wasn't going to go to class and we weren't going to get anywhere in are conversation so I just decided to bring her here. I hope that's okay.

**Brooke: **Yeah that's fine. I'm really glad that everyone has been so worried about Sam since Jack moved. I know for a fact that she's hurting but she's not letting anyone in and I'm afraid what's going to happen when she can't handle all her emotions.

**Haley: **Me too Brooke we just got to keep reminding her that we are here if she needs to talk. By the way I asked Sam if she could watch Jamie while all of us go to tric she said yes. So I told her to be at my house at 7.

**Brooke: **Okay. We will see you at 7. Right now I think I should try and talk to my daughter.

**Haley: **Okay bye.

**Brooke: **Bye

Brooke walks into the back room to see Sam with her headphones in her ears and her head on the table. Brooke taps Sam on the shoulder to get her attention.

**Sam: **Hey sorry I didn't notice you were back here.

**Brooke: **It's okay. Sam I wanted to talk to you about Jack and him moving.

**Sam: **What about it? People leave that's just what they do and we have to deal with it.

**Brooke: **Sweetie I know you want people to believe that your fine and that this is not hurting you but I know it is why won't you talk to us we all just want to help.

**Sam: **I won't talk because despite what you guys think there's nothing wrong I am fine.

**Brooke: **Okay just know when you want to talk everyone is willing to listen and help you. Anyways get your stuff I'm done here so we can go home. We have 3 hours till you have to be at Haley's.

**Sam: **Okay

Brooke and Sam arrive home. Brooke tells Sam that she should go finish her homework and Sam says okay. Brooke goes to the kitchen and starts making dinner. While Brooke is making dinner Sam is in her room doing her homework when she gets an IM from someone so goes over to her computer to see who it was and to her surprise it was Jack.

**S8terJack:** Hey Sam. How are you?

**RockerSam: **I'm good. It's nice to hear from you. How's your new home?

**S8terJack: **It's amazing and huge. My parents are amazing too. They want to have family night every Friday night which I think is amazing. How's your home?

**RockerSam: **My homes great. Brooke is amazing and so is Peyton and Haley. I'm actually watching Jamie tonight so all of them can go meet at tric and talk.

**S8terJack:** That's amazing tell the little buddy that I miss him.

**RockerSam: **I will. How's your new school?

**S8terJack: **It's awesome I actually already have a ton of friends which I'm not used to but I know I'm going to like it.

(Sam starts crying when she reads this because she misses him so much and wishes she had friends at school who could help her keep her mind of jack.)

**RockerSam: **That's amazing I have a lot of new friends too. Hey listen dinners ready talk to you later bye.

**RockerSam has signed off**

Sam is in her room crying now because of what Jack had said about his new friends and family. She's not jealous of his family because she has her own she's jealous because she doesn't have any friends at school like he does. Brooke Hears Sam cry and she goes into her daughter's room and sits down on the bed next to her and put her arm around her and asks her what's wrong. Sam doesn't say a word she just sits there crying. Sam gets up to go to the bathroom and she forgot all about the instant message she had left up on her computer. While she was going to the bathroom Brooke happened to notice it and read it. She felt for her daughter since she knew Sam actually didn't have any friends at school and now she knows why she was cry. When Sam comes back Brooke asks if she is okay. Sam says yes. Brooke says Good well it's time for inner and then I'll take you over to Haley's so you can watch Jamie. After they ate there dinner they both got ready Sam got her stuff ready to go baby sit for Haley and Brooke got ready to go hang out with her friends. When they were both ready they headed to the car. Once at Haley's house Sam rang the door bell and Jamie answered the door.

**Jamie: **Sam you're here finally.

**Sam: **Hey buddy yeah I am you ready to have an awesome night?

**Jamie: **Totally, What are we going to do?

**Sam: **Watch movies and play board games until it's time for you to go to bed. Sound like fun?

**Jamie: **Of course.

Haley walks into the room.

**Haley: **Hey Sam thanks for watching Jamie.

**Sam: **No problem I love the little guy.

**Haley: **Well we are off we won't be back till around 12 o'clock.

**Sam: **Okay see ya have fun.

Haley and Nathan walk out of the house towards their car. Once they get in the car they start talking about how there day has been and stuff like that. Once they were at tric they spotted Brooke, Peyton and Lucas. They walk over to them and sit down. Everyone has order some drinks their all drinking when Nathan finally asks a question that will get all the girls talking?

**Nathan: **Hey Brooke why do you look so worried?

**Brooke: **Crap it's that obvious?

**Nathan/Luke: **Yeah

**Luke: **Sorry but it is.

**Brooke: **It's Sam since Jack moved she hasn't been herself. This weekend she would barley came out of her room and she was crying a lot. This morning when she came out of her room she seemed happy and cheery and I thought she was better. Better she isn't. Today before I dropped her off at Haley's and Nate's she was cry I go into her room and she just cried on my shoulder and then she gets up and goes to the bathroom. Once she's in the bathroom I notice an Instant Message between her and Jack and Jack said how he already had a lot of friends at his school and Sam replied back saying she did too. But I know for a fact that Jack was her only friend.

**Peyton: **It's not just Brooke that's worried about Sam. I am too. When I went to come see Luke at the school today during Lunch I saw Sam sitting at the farthest table away from everyone and sitting alone and she looked really sad. I went over and sat down and tried talking to her about what was wrong but she just kept saying nothing and that she was fine. I told her okay but to just know that were here if she needs to talk.

**Haley: **I'm also worried about her. When she came out of her room this morning she was cheery and happy but then when we got to school she looked so sad. When she was in my class room and we were talking about the book we are reading about to best friends and their relationship her head was down on the desk. After I told the class to finish their homework that's due tomorrow I walked over to Sam and asked her if she was okay and she said yes but I could tell she wasn't. During 5th period I walked out to my car and saw Sam sitting their skipping class so I took that time to try and talk to her I got nothing out of her she just kept saying she was fine she also said a line that reminded me of someone from high school she said "People always leave that's just what they do"

**Luke: **That statement sounds like Peyton to me. As for Sam she will talk to you guys when she is ready right now it's just really hard for her to probley grasp the concept that he's actually gone.

**Nate: **Luke's right you guys just have to wait and she will come to one of you I know it.

Sam and Jamie were play board games and having a great time. They were laughing and tickling each other. They were acting just like brother and sister. Once Sam put Jamie to sleep she pulled out her homework for Haley's class which is due tomorrow that she told Haley she did but in reality she didn't even start it yet. Sam wrote one sentence on the paper: My best friend is jack but he's gone now. Then she fell asleep on the coach. When Haley and Nathan and Brooke walked into the house and looked at Sam they all thought she looked so cute. Haley walks over to Sam and looks at the table and see's the paper she told her she already did. But hadn't done it before Brooke woke Sam up Haley wanted to talk to her in the kitchen.

**Haley:** Brooke today in the car while we were going to school Sam told me she had finished the paper that's due tomorrow for class but she hasn't even done it. There's one sentence on the piece of paper.

**Brooke: **Haley I'm shocked she doesn't have it done because she loves writing and I would think this topic would help her a lot.

**Haley: **It's okay when she doesn't hand it in tomorrow I'll talk to her after class about it well you should probley get home.

**Brooke:** Okay by Haley.

Brooke picks up Sam's stuff and her and heads out to the car when they are both in the car she drives off. Once they get home Brooke Carries Sam into the house and put's her in her bed and tucks her in and kisses her head good night. Sam squirms a little bit and says good night mommy. Brooke was so tired she goes into her room and goes to bed to but she can't help thinking about her daughter before she falls asleep and how she can help her get over her pain.

* * *

So I hope you liked it please review and be as honest as possible even if you hated it.


	2. The Paper

Chapter 2

The paper

The next morning when Sam woke up she couldn't remember Brooke picking her up from Haley's house. After Sam got dressed she headed out of her room and into the kitchen where Brooke was drinking her coffee and getting breakfast ready for the both of them, when she saw Sam.

**Brooke: **Good Morning Sam.

**Sam: **Good Morning Brooke.

**Brooke: **How was spending time with Jamie last night?

**Sam: **It was great. I love that little kid. He's amazing. How was hanging out with everyone?

**Brooke: **It was great. We had a lot of fun.

**Sam: **That's good.

**Brooke: **Yeah, well breakfast is ready and Haley's going to be here in about 5 minutes to take you to school.

**Sam: **Okay cool.

Sam and Brooke sit down and eat their breakfast and talk about random things when they hear their door bell ring. Brooke got up to get the door while Sam went and got her stuff for school. While Sam was getting all her stuff Brooke and Haley started talking.

**Haley: **How does Sam seem to be doing today?

**Brooke: **She seems fine, but that's what worries me, because we all know she isn't. Have you decided how you're going to handle Sam and not doing her paper?

**Haley: **Yeah, when she doesn't hand it in I will ask to see her after class and talk to her on why she lied to me and give her another chance to write it.

**Brooke: **That sounds good but you don't have to give her a se3cond chance. She should have done it and had it done when she was supposed to.

**Haley: **I know, but she's been going through a hard time and I can understand how hard this paper must be for her to write. Hey Brooke have you noticed the past two days Sam has been wearing long sleeved shirts and shorts?

**Brooke: **True. Yeah I have noticed it but I don't think there's anything to worry about. I think it's better than her wearing a baggy sweatshirt.

**Haley: **True.

**Brooke:** Sam are you almost ready you and Haley are going to be late for school if you don't leave in 5 seconds.

**Sam: **Yeah I'm ready I'll be out in one second.

**Brooke: **Okay sweetie.

Sam comes out of her room with all of her stuff she needed for school. Sam walks over to Brooke and gives her a hug.

**Sam: **Bye mom see you after school.

**Brooke: **Bye Sweetie, I'll meet you at my store. Haley can you drive her there after school?

**Haley: **Of course I can, or if Sam would like she can come over to my house and hang out with Jamie, but of course it's also up to you Brooke.

**Brooke: **That is fine with me. Sam do you want to do that? And I'll just pick you up after I'm done at my store?

**Sam: **That sounds like a good plan.

**Haley: **Cool Jamie will be so happy. Well we better get going we don't want to be late.

**Brooke: **Bye you guys

**Haley/Sam: **Bye

Sam and Haley get into the car and they head off to school. Haley looks over at Sam and notices that Sam just has a blank stare on her face. Sam is just sitting in the car listening to her IPod thinking about everything and the excuse she's going to give Haley on why she doesn't have her paper after she told Haley yesterday she already finished it. 5 minutes later they arrived at school. Sam starts taking off her seat belt and opening the door. When Haley starts talking.

**Haley: **Hey Sam I hope you have a great day today. And if you need to talk any time during the day you know where to find me.

**Sam: **Thanks Haley. I'll be fine. See you 4th period. Bye.

**Haley: **Bye.

As Haley watched Sam walk away she started thinking how she is going to approach Sam about the essay Sam told her she already did but didn't do. 1st -3rd period for Haley went by really slow because she was just so worried about Sam and how she must be doing. Every time she sees Sam at her locker she looks so sad and lonely. Sam was so happy that it was finally lunch time but then she wasn't because it was just a reminder that she would be eating by herself again today since she has no friends. Haley looks out her classroom window to see Sam sitting at the same table Peyton had seen her at yesterday eating her lunch with a really sad look on her face. Haley felt so bad for the kid; she can't imagine how much she must be hurting inside. Haley just wishes she would let someone in and talk to her or Brooke or Peyton. While Haley was thinking the bell rang and the kids starting coming into her class room. Sam walked in late which she usually never does. Haley starts class by having everyone hand in their papers while she walks around to collect them. Once she got to Sam's desk and Sam didn't have it, Haley told Haley to come see her after class. Once all the papers were handed in. Haley gave out the next assignment which was another essay but this time the subject was an event that changed my life. Haley gave the class the rest of the period to start on the assignment since it was going to be due tomorrow.

Sam starting writing: There is one specific event that has changed my life in the best way possible and that would be getting adopted by Brooke Davis. Brooke was my foster mom in the beginning I would steal from her and sneak out of the house at night. Brooke and I had a rocky start but then I started getting closer and closer to her. When I found out that I was the reason Brooke got attacked and I ran away she didn't stop looking for me. Once she realized her attacker was the one that had me in his house which also happened to be Jacks brother she came back into the house and went to find me. She almost shot him but I told her that I needed my mom. And she smacked him with the gun instead. My mom also has amazing friends like Haley and Peyton I know that they care for me as much as Brooke does and that I can go to them for anything and if I was in a bad situation they would help me any way they could.

The bell rang and everyone started heading out the door when everyone was gone Sam went up to Haley's desk and knew this wasn't going to be good.

**Haley: **Sam why didn't you hand in your paper today? Yesterday you told me that you already finished it.

**Sam: **I did, the thing is while I was at your house I was looking it over I guess when Brooke got all my stuff she forgot to pick it up.

**Haley: **Sam you know I'm not mad at you, but if you really didn't do the paper you can tell me.

**Sam: **I told you I did it.

**Haley: **Sam last night when I got home I looked at the table and saw the paper sitting there it only had one sentence on it which said: My best friend is Jack but he's gone now. Sam its okay that you didn't do the paper but next time don't lie to me about it. I will give you a second chance since this is probley a really hard subject to write about and you can turn it in the day after tomorrow. Okay?

**Sam: **Okay. Thank you Haley.

**Haley: **No problem. Well you should get going to P.E. I will see you at my car after school.

**Sam: **Okay bye.

Sam heads off to P.E. class she forgot that she had to change into her P.E. cloths but that was a problem since she had cuts all over her arms. So she left her long sleeve shirt on and just put her shirt on over it. Her P.E. teacher comes up to her.

**Miss. Miller: **Sam why do you have a shirt on under your P.E. shirt? You know it's not aloud.

**Sam: **I know sorry Miss. Miller it's just that for some reason I am really cold and I didn't bring a sweatshirt. But I will remember to bring one tomorrow.

**Miss. Miller: **Okay, I will let it slip this time but don't let it happen again.

Once school was over Haley and Sam head over to pick up Jamie from school. When Jamie got into the car he was so happy to see Sam. When they all got back to Haley's house Sam and Jamie ran in the house and started playing bowling on Jamie's wii. So far Sam was beating Jamie but not for long, Jamie was determined to beat her if it was the last thing she would do. Haley was so happy to see that Sam actually looked like she was having fun right now, not like she was faking it. Haley sat in the kitchen watching the two of them play for a long time.

**Jamie: **Hey Sam, Why are you wearing long sleeves when it's really hot outside?

**Sam: **Well Jimmy Jam, all my other shirts are dirty and I haven't found time to wash them.

**Jamie:** Ohh, but aren't you hot?

**Sam: **Not really I have shorts on so I wouldn't be too hot.

**Jamie: **That makes sense.

The door rings and Jamie yells that he will get it. He opens the door to aunt Brooke. Brooke walks into the kitchen were Haley is And Jamie and Sam go back to Playing with the wii. They were playing a different game and this time Jamie was winning and this made the little 5 year old really happy. Meanwhile Haley and Brooke were in the Kitchen Talking.

**Haley: **Sam looks really happy, playing with Jamie.

**Brooke: **That's good. Maybe this will take her mind off of Jack and she won't be so sad.

**Haley: **Yeah, Sam can come over here after school any day she needs to until she is okay with everything because I honestly think Jamie is distracting Sam and he's making her smile which I haven't seen her do in the last couple of days.

**Brooke: **Yeah me neither. Well Hales we should probley get going I got to get dinner going and Sam has homework to work on. Talk to you later.

**Haley: **Okay well see tomorrow morning.

**Sam: **Bye Jamie see you later kido.

**Jamie: **Bye Sammy see you later.

Brooke and Sam arrive at their house. Sam goes into her room to work on her homework while Brooke starts cooking dinner. Sam finishes the paper she started in class: There is one specific event that has changed my life in the best way possible and that would be getting adopted by Brooke Davis. Brooke was my foster mom in the beginning I would steal from her and sneak out of the house at night. Brooke and I had a rocky start but then I started getting closer and closer to her. When I found out that I was the reason Brooke got attacked and I ran away she didn't stop looking for me. Once she realized her attacker was the one that had me in his house which also happened to be Jacks brother she came back into the house and went to find me. She almost shot him but I told her that I needed my mom. And she smacked him with the gun instead. My mom also has amazing friends like Haley and Peyton I know that they care for me as much as Brooke does and that I can go to them for anything and if I was in a bad situation they would help me any way they could. My real my Rebecca wanted me to move in with her and Brooke wanted to adopt me, so I was faced with a really hard decision. But Brooke has acted like a mother to me and I love her so much that I decided to stay with Brooke have her adopt me. After the adoption was final we went to the paint shop and got stuff to paint my room with since it was officially mine now. We painted my room Lime Green and Black, it looks amazing. Brookes friend Peyton is amazing she cares so much about me. I've actually gotten yelled at by her when she caught me doing things I wasn't supposed to be doing. But I'm okay with it because I have never had anyone care for me as much as Brooke and all of her friends. Then there is Haley she is also my teacher which means she is reading this right now, anyways, she also cares a lot about me. She has helped me so much and her son Jamie who is 5 years old is the cutest thing ever he's like a little brother to me. Whenever I see him he makes me so happy he's always smiling and giggling and having a great time. Sometimes I wish I could be that careless in life like him. Well that is what has changed my life in the most positive way.

Right as Sam finished writing her paper Brooke called her and said that dinner was read. Sam came out of her room and sat down next to Brooke and started eat their dinner while talking about their day.

**Brooke: **So how was school today Sam?

**Sam: **It was good.(lye but we won't let Brooke know that Sam thought)

**Brooke: **That's good.

**Sam: **Yeah, so how was your day?

**Brooke: **It was great I got a lot of new sketches done, and I had lunch with Peyton and her record label and Listened to Mia sing her new song.

**Sam: **That's cool. Mia is a great artist.

**Brooke: **Yeah she is. So it seemed like you were having an amazing time hanging out with Jamie this afternoon.

**Sam: **Yeah I was. Jamie is amazing he's always cheerful and happy and whenever I'm around him I can't help but smile. I think of him as a younger brother which is amazing since I've never had siblings before.

**Brooke: **That's great Sam.

Brooke and Sam finished eating their dinner and decided to watch some T.V. together. Sam curled up next to Brooke and laid her head on Brooke's chest. Brooke liked this Sam hasn't really done anything like this before and it was nice. After about two hours of watching T.V. Brooke looks down at Sam and see's that she is fast asleep. Brooke thought she looked so cute sleeping. So innocent and precious. Brooke woke Sam up and told her she should probley go to bed and Sam agreed and said goodnight to Brooke and headed to her room. Brooke thought going to sleep was a good idea so she headed to her room and got into bed and went to sleep as well.


	3. The secrets out

Chapter 3

The secrets out

It's been about 4 weeks since Jack had left and Sam started cutting herself. She was wearing Long sleeves every single day for the past 4 weeks. Brooke, Haley, and Peyton are all starting to wonder about the long sleeved shirt. When Sam gave Jamie the excuse that all her other shirts were dirty Haley didn't buy it at all. Sam's cutting has gotten worse she will cut when she gets frustrated, or if Brooke yells at her, she does bad on a test, gets a bad grade on her papers, and anytime she thinks about jack she will cut then too. But thankfully for Sam Know one has figured out what Sam has been doing to deal with her emotions instead of talking. But pretty soon two people are going to find out about it.

Sam walked out of her room wearing a black long sleeved shirt yet again and a pair of shorts. Her outfit looks cute but Brooke thinks it's a little too hot for a black long sleeved shirt but she doesn't say anything to Sam at all. Sam see's Brooke in the kitchen like always drinking her coffee and getting breakfast ready but today because they both woke up late all they have time for is cereal.

**Sam: **Good Morning Brooke.

**Brooke: **Good Morning Sweetie.

**Sam:** What's for Breakfast this morning?

**Brooke: **Well since we both woke up late and Haley will probley be here in about five minutes we are having cereal.

**Sam: **That's fine with me.

**Brooke: **I'm glad. Well I better go get the door that should be Haley.

Brooke opens the door and sees Haley standing there.

**Brooke: **Good morning Hales come on it. We walk up a little late so Sam's just finishing her breakfast and then she will get her stuff and be ready to go.

**Haley: **Okay. That's fine with me. Brooke why is she wearing another long sleeved shirt? That's all she's been wearing for the last four weeks.

**Brooke: **I have no idea but I can't really ask her questions without her snapping at me. So I just let it go.

**Haley:** I know what you mean.

**Sam: **Okay I'm ready to go. Bye Mom see you later tonight.

**Brooke: **Bye Sam. Bye Haley.

**Haley: **Bye Brooke.

Haley and Sam walk out to the car and get in. Once they are in the car Sam reaches for something in the back seat and her sleeve comes up on her shirt and Haley happened to glance over at that moment and saw marks on her arm but she didn't think anything of it at all. They spent the whole car ride quietly they have been doing that lately. Once they got to the school Sam and Haley Said goodbye to each other and they headed off to their classes. Sam couldn't concentrate during any of her classes today she was to focused on Jack. Today was Jacks birthday and she would always spend it with him, but he wasn't here for her to do that. When it was lunch time Sam decided to go off campus even though that wasn't aloud she just couldn't stand being by all these people that hate her. Haley watched as Sam walked off of the campus. Haley decided she would go and see what's up with Sam. Haley caught up with Sam and they sat down on a bench that was close by them.

**Haley: **Sam why did you leave campus you know that's not aloud?

**Sam: **I had to get away from everyone.

**Haley: **Why?

**Sam: **Because they all hate me and I can't deal with it anymore…I'm sorry I'll go back right now besides class is going to start in 10 minutes anyways.

**Haley: **Okay Sam let's go. Just remember if you ever need to talk Brooke, Peyton, and I are willing to listen.

**Sam: **I know. But Haley I am fine trust me.

Haley and Sam arrived back at school just as the bell rang for class to start. Haley and Sam walk into the class room. Sam goes and sits down at a desk in the back like she has been for the past four weeks. Haley started teaching when someone walked into the class room and interrupted her. Sam just froze the guy looked exactly like her best friend Jack but he wasn't his name was Adam.

As soon as Sam came back to reality she couldn't control herself, she ran out of the class room and into the bathroom. Haley told the class that she would be right back and just to start reading the new book. Once Sam was in the bathroom she opens her backpack and takes out the razor and rolls up her sleeves, she presses the cold blade down on her skin over and over. All of a sudden she hears the door open and she drops the blade in the sink. In walks Haley. When Haley looks at Sam and see's her arm she was shocked on what Sam has been doing to her body. Sam just froze there not knowing what to do. She was pissed off that she got caught and that now Brooke is probley going to find out from Haley. All Haley could get out of her mouth was oohh sweetie. Haley and Sam went back to the classroom but Haley had told her that she's not going to P.E. today instead she's staying behind and they are going to talk about what she just saw. Once the bell rang and the class was over Haley made her way over to Sam who was sitting with her head down not wanting to look at Haley. For a number of reasons mainly because she found out what Sam has been doing for all these weeks.

**Haley: **Sam Hunnie when did you start cutting yourself?

**Sam: **I don't know

**Haley: **Come on Sam you do know. And you know I'm not going to put up with that answer.

(Sam lifts her head off the desk with tears in her eyes)

**Sam: **Haley I'm sorry but what does it matter?

**Haley: **It matters a lot Sam. It matters because I need to know if it's going to be really hard for you to stop or if it's not going to be that hard.

**Sam: **Who said I was going to stop?

**Haley: **Sam you can't keep doing this to yourself. Holding your feelings in and then releasing them through blood, it's not healthy.

**Sam: **I don't care, it's my life and body I can do whatever the fuck I want with it.

**Haley: **Samantha watch your mouth, now I'm going to ask you again and I want the truth. When did you start cutting yourself?

(Haley kind of already knew since she can remember the first day Sam start wearing long sleeves it was 3 days after Jack and left so about 4 weeks but she wanted to hear this from Sam)

(Looking away from Haley and speaking really quietly she answers)

**Sam: **4 weeks ago three days after jack had left.

**Haley: **Sam I know these are hard questions to answer but I need to ask and need you to tell me the truth okay?

**Sam:** Okay, I'll try.

**Haley: **How did you start cutting? What made you think about doing it?

Right as Sam began to speak the bell had rang which meant school was over and it was time to go home. Sam looked at Haley and they both got up and walked out to Haley's car. While they were in the car Haley started talking.

**Haley:** Sam you do know we are going to have to finish talking about this…and I have to tell Brooke right?

**Sam: **Yeah I know Haley but can you please not tell Brooke I promise I will tell her tonight after dinner.

**Haley: **Okay but if I find out that you haven't told her by tomorrow I am going to tell her for you got it?

**Sam: **Yes I get it.

**Haley: **Good and we will finish talking about it tomorrow 5th period again..you will be excused from P.E. and in the morning I'll run it by Brooke.

**Sam:** Whatever.

They arrived at Sam's house and Haley said goodbye and good luck to Sam as she was walking into her house. When Sam walked inside the house she was surprised to see that Peyton was there talking to Brooke on the coach…Sam heard her name but had no clue what they were talking about. She says hi to everyone.

**Sam: **Hey Brooke, Hey Peyton as you can tell I'm home.

**Peyton: **Hey Sam how was school.

**Sam: **school was amazing. Thanks for asking.

**Brooke: **Hey Sam is it okay if Peyton stays for dinner Luke is out of town working on his movie?

**Sam: **Yeah that's fine. I'll be in my room doing homework since I have a ton to do.

**Brooke: **Okay Sam dinner will be ready in about an hour.

Sam walks into her room and shuts the door behind her. She lays down on her bed and starts thinking about what had happened at school today. Shit how the hell could I be so stupid and let someone find out about what I have been doing to myself? This can't be good. But there's no way in hell that I am going to tell Brooke what I have been doing…Haley can fucking tell her I don't care anymore. While Sam was thinking about all of this Brooke and Peyton were in the Kitchen talking about Sam and how she was acting before she went to her room.

**Brooke: **Did Sam seem to be acting a little odd?

**Peyton: **A little? No she was acting really odd..She has never once said that school was fantastic and the fact that she has no friends that we know of doesn't really make me believe her statement.

**Brooke: **Yeah I know. She also seemed really pale like she had seen a ghost or something.

**Peyton: **Yeah I agree, well hey how about I go to her room and try to talk to her? She probley won't talk but I can try.

**Brooke: **That would be great thank you Peyton

**Peyton: **Sure thing.

As Peyton was walking towards Sam's room Sam still was thinking about what had happened and she could barley breathe by now. The only thing that would calm her down was the blade that was still in her pocket thank god Haley didn't take it away Sam thought. As Sam pulls the blade out of her pocket and rolls her sleeve up her door opens, but she doesn't even notice she is too busy concentrating on what she is going to do next. Peyton walks into her room and sees the girls arm and what's in her hand and amidetly runs over to Sam and pulls the blade out of her hand.

**Sam: **WHAT THE FUCK?

**Peyton: **Watch your language Samantha. But I could be asking you the same exact question. What in the world do you think you are doing?

**Sam: **What does it look like I'm doing? I'm playing basketball.

**Peyton: **Sam don't be a smart ass with me.

**Sam: **Fine whatever. Just give me the damn razor back.

**Peyton: **Sam what did I say about your language? Do you think I'm stupid. You honestly think that I am going to give the razor back to you after what I just found out?

**Sam: **Fine don't I don't care. So let me guess you're going to go tell Brooke now right?

**Peyton: **No actually I'm not you have to tell her. And I will give you till tomorrow and if I find out you haven't told her then I will have too.

**Sam: **Okay I will tell her after dinner and after you leave.

**Peyton: **okay good sounds like a great plan. Sam you know you can always talk to me about things even this I totally would understand. I have gone through something like this before. I turned to drugs because I didn't want to face my problems so I totally understand what you are feeling.

**Sam: **I don't need to talk I'm perfectly fine Peyton.

**Peyton: **Sam I know you know that I don't believe you, because honestly if you were fine you would not be cutting yourself.

**Sam: **Whatever. Peyton I have a lot of homework I need to do. Can you come get me when dinner is ready?

**Peyton: **Of course. It will probley be about a half hour.

Peyton walks out of Sam's room and shuts the door. Sam heads to her bathroom not knowing what to do. Peyton had put her razor in her pocket and wouldn't give it back, but at least Peyton said she wouldn't tell Brooke unless I didn't. Well guess what I'm not going to. I don't know which one is going to get to Brooke first Peyton or Haley who knows. Sam takes her shaving razor and takes it apart and uses one of the blades to cut her arm over and over…She couldn't stop this time she had probley made about 25 cuts and they weren't shallow like most of the other ones they were pretty deep. Sam gets a wash cloth and puts it on her arm and presses it down and goes back to her room and lays on her bed. She fell asleep and didn't hear Brooke calling her for dinner Peyton offered to go and get her. When she walked into Sams room she hated what she had saw. The sight of Sam laying there with a wash cloth pressed down on her arm soaking up all the blood. Peyton walks over to Sam and lifts her hand..thank god for Peyton that Sam is a heavy sleeper. She removes the wash cloth off of Sam's arm and she is really surprised at what she had seen. About 25 deep cuts and some were still bleeding. Peyton gently shakes Sam to wake her up. Once Sam woke up she was so afraid that it was Brooke that was standing there but when it was Peyton she was still scared but not as scared since she already knew. But it wasn't by choice.

**Peyton: **Samantha what did you do?

**Sam: **What does it look like I did?

**Peyton: **Sam this is really serious stuff..Most of those new cuts you have just made look like they need stitches considering some are still bleeding too.

**Sam: **Peyton it's no big deal really. Let's just go eat it smells really good.

**Peyton: **Okay. But after we eat and I leave you have to tell Brooke promise??

**Sam: **Yeah I promise.

Sam and Peyton head out to the kitchen and they sit down with Brooke and they all start to eat dinner. Throughout most of the meal everyone was quite and Peyton kept looking at Sam. Brooke noticed that Sam was trying to hide her left arm as much as possible she also noticed that Peyton kept on looking at Sam as if something had happened. After everyone was done eating dinner Brooke asked Sam to go to her room because she needed to talk to Peyton, Sam was fine with that.

**Peyton: **So what did you need to talk to me about?

**Brooke: **The way you were acting at dinner, staring at Sam most of the time. Why is that?

**Peyton:** I don't know I hadn't really noticed I was doing that sorry.

**Brooke: **I also wanted to ask you if you noticed Sam trying to hide her left arm as much as possible.

**Peyton: **No not really. Hey listen sorry Brooke but I got to go, but I will talk to you tomorrow Okay?

**Brooke: **Okay. See ya Peyton.

After Peyton had left Brooke had walked into Sam's room only to see that her daughter was fast asleep with a piece of paper in her hand. Brooke grabbed the paper to put it on her desk but it caught her attention. So she read it but she wish she hadn't it said. Someone please help me I have no clue what to do anymore, I feel so numb and alone. All I think about is ending my life but I know I don't want to I just need help. But I'm too fucking chicken to ask for it. Brooke had tears in her eyes as she tucked her daughter into her bed and walked out of her room. She tried calling Peyton and Haley but both of their phones were busy. After Peyton had left Brooke's she didn't know if she had done the right thing so the only thing she could think of was to call Haley.

**Haley:** Hey Peyton, what's up?

**Peyton: **Well I was just at Brookes and something happened and I don't know if I did the right thing can I come over? I need to talk to someone and make sure I made the right decision.

**Haley: **Sure Peyton, by any chance does it have to do with Sam and the reason she's been wearing long sleeves?

**Peyton: **Yes..But how did you find out?

**Haley: **I'll tell you when you get here.

Peyton and Haley hang up the phone and Peyton heads to Haley's house. Mean while Brooke is in her bedroom worried to death about her daughter having no fricken clue what to do and how to help her and to get her to talk about her feelings. Pretty soon Brooke fell asleep in her room. Peyton arrived and Haley's house and Haley let her in.

**Haley: **Hey Peyton, I'm glad to see you but not glad on why you are here.

**Peyton: **Same goes to you too.

**Haley: **Firstly I want to make sure we are on the same page what is it that you found out about Sam?

**Peyton: **I found out she was cutting herself…Isn't that what you meant?

**Haley: **Yeah it is I just wanted to make sure. Okay any way's how did you find out?

**Peyton: **Well I was at Brooke's house when you dropped her off. When she walked in the door she said hi to us and I asked her how school was today she said it was fantastic. Well that kind of bugged me considering I don't think she has made any new friends since Jack has left. Anyways Sam said she had a lot of homework and went to her room. Me and Brooke were in the kitchen talking about how weird Sam was acting so I told Brooke I would go and check on her. When I walked into her room she was sitting on her bed with her left sleeved rolled up and a razor in her hand about to put it to her skin when I walked over and pulled it away. Sam said some rude things and told me to give her the razor back..but I told her I wouldn't anyways she said that she guest I was going to go tell Brooke but I told her no that she had to and she promised she would after dinner and I left and I said if I found out she didn't then I would tell her myself. Anyways she said she had a lot of homework so I left her in her room.

**Haley: **Wow that's intense.

**Peyton: **Yeah but that is not the worst part at all. When dinner was ready Brooke had called her but there was no answer so I offered to go and get her. I walked into her room and saw her sleeping with her sleeved rolled up and a wash cloth pressed down on her arm…I walked over carefully and lifted her hand and the wash cloth and saw about 25 cuts but these looked deeper then the other ones I saw and some were still bleed. Well I woke Sam up after that I asked her what she did. But she got smart with me I told her that it was serous and that she had to tell Brooke because it looked like some of them needed stitches. Then at dinner she was hiding her arm most of the time and I kept starring at her well Brooke noticed and questioned me about it after dinner I said nothing told her I had to leave and called you.

**Haley: **Wow I really hope that she does tell Brooke tonight because she also told me that she would and I told her if she didn't I would do it.

**Peyton: **I'm glad we agree on something…But hales how did you find out about it?

**Haley: **Well in 4th period I have Sam and she was sitting in the back of the room I started teaching when this kid walked in to the room who looked exactly like Jack. Sam just Froze and once she got back into reality she ran to the bathroom. I told the class to start reading the new book and I went into the bathroom after her. When I walked into the bathroom I saw her drop the blade in the sink and she just froze there with her arm out bleeding. We walked back to class but after class was over I had her stay and talk to me. I tried find out some answers but It didn't really happen. She was kind of being a smart ass to me about things.

**Peyton: **I'm sorry Hales…But do you think we did the right thing in not telling Brooke?

**Haley: **I don't know. But hopefully Sam did and if not we will have to. And trust me I will find out if she told her first thing in the morning and if she hasn't then I will call the school say I'm sick and call you and we will talk to Sam and Brooke.

**Peyton: **Sounds like a great plan. Well hey thanks for talking with me…But I should get going it's late I will see you later.

**Haley: **okay bye.

Peyton leaves Haley's house and head to hers. She was in her bed thinking about Sam and how many emotions must be going through her head to drive her to inflict pain on herself. Peyton finally falls asleep. At Haley's house it's pretty much the same thing except she told Nathan a little bit about what's going on with Sam and how worried Peyton and her are for her. They finally fall asleep. At the Davis house the girl have been asleep for hours already but Brooke wakes up and goes to check on Sam she is still in the same position she was in the last time Brooked checked on her. When Brooke was walking out of the room she heard her daughter say four words: I love you mommy. That just melted Brooke's heart.

The next morning Brooke woke up remembering what she had read last night and how worried she is about Sam. Brooke gets dressed and heads to the kitchen to start making breakfast. Sam wakes up puts on long sleeves and shorts again what she's been wearing for 4 weeks now. And walk into the kitchen and says good morning to Brooke.

**Sam: **Morning Brooke.

**Brooke: **Good morning sweetheart. Are you hungry? I made bacon.

**Sam: **Of course I am..actually I'm not hungry I am starving.

**Brooke: **So Sam what plans do you have for today?

**Sam: **Actually I don't have any plans why?

**Brooke: **Because I was wondering if after school you wanted to spend a mother daughter day with me.

**Sam: **Of course I do. That sounds like so much fun. Well Haley should be here in like 1 minute so I'm going to go get my stuff.

**Brooke: **Okay sweetie.

Sam walked into her room and got all her stuff ready for school. This was part of her plan to avoid Haley talking to Brooke. As soon as Sam walks out of her bedroom the door bell rings. Sam Said that she would get it and that it would probley be best if they just got going or else they were going to be late for school and they don't want that to happen. Brooke was fine with that so they said goodbye. But as soon as Sam opened the door Haley walked in the house and went over to Brooke.

**Haley: **Hey Brooke.

**Brooke: **Hey Hales. Whatcha doing in the house shouldn't you get going to school?

**Haley: **Well see that all depends on something.

**Brooke: **Ohh and what would that be.

**Haley: **Did your daughter talk to you last night about something she has been hiding from us?

**Brooke: **No she didn't but I did find something she wrote in her hand when she was asleep it read: Someone please help me I have no clue what to do anymore, I feel so numb and alone. All I think about is ending my life but I know I don't want to I just need help. But I'm too fucking chicken to ask for it.

**Haley: **Brooke I am so sorry but there is more bad news that is about to come. But first have to call the school and let them no that I'm not coming in and you should probley do the same for Sam since this is something serious. Then I have to call Peyton because she found out about it too last night and we both told sam she had to tell you by today and if she didn't that we would tell you.

**Brooke: **Okay.

Brooke and Haley both call the school. Then Haley calls Peyton to tell her to come over to Brooke's house because Sam did not tell Brooke. While all this was happening Sam was freaking out and she was heading to her room when Haley had stopped her from going there.

**Sam: **Haley let go I need to get something in my room.

**Haley: **Sam honestly you think I am that stupid? I know what your going to do once you are in your room and I'm not going to let that happen so come into the living room and sit down.

**Sam: **FUCK YOU and everyone else.

Brooke heard this and ran over to where her daughter and Haley were.

**Brooke: **Samantha Davis watch your language and your tone. And apologize to Haley right now.

**Sam: **No I'm not going to apologize to her until she learns to leave me alone.

**Haley: **I'm just trying to help you.

Right after Haley said that the door opened and in walked Peyton. Sam looked at who had walked in. And there was so much going through her head right now.

**Sam: **Mom can you tell Haley to let go of my arm have to go to the bathroom.

**Haley: **Brooke I'm not going to let go of her. She does not really have to go to the bathroom…She just has to do something in there.

**Peyton: **Haley's right it wouldn't be a good idea if you let her go to the bathroom.

**Brooke: **Fine I won't but will someone please tell me what's going on with my daughter?

**Peyton/Haley: **Sam go ahead and tell her.

**Sam: **Nothing they're just both over acting about something stupid.

**Brooke: **Sam why don't I believe you?

**Sam: **I don't know but I'm telling the truth.

**Peyton: **well considering that she isn't going to tell you after she promised both me and Haley that she was going to tell you yesterday. I guess I will keep my word and tell you. Yesterday after Sam went into her room and I told you I would go and try to talk to her. I found her sitting on her bed with her sleeve rolled up and a razor in her hand and a lot of marks on her arm…but they were not new. Anyways I walked over and grabbed the razor away from Sam. She cussed at me and was sarcastic about everything. I told her I understood because I did turn to drugs once and that she could always talk to me. Then I left. And then when dinner was ready and I went into her room to let her now I found her asleep with a wash cloth pressed down on her arm so I remove it to look and I saw about 25 deep cuts on her arm some that might of needed stitches because they were still bleeding.

**Brooke: **Oh my god..Sweetie is this true?

**Sam: **FUCK YOU PEYTON. I HATE YOU. YOU TO HALEY….HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?

Right after Sam said this she ran to her bathroom and locked the door so no one could get in. Brooke,Haley,Peyton were knocking on the door yelling for Sam to come out because they needed to talk. But all Sam was focused on was releasing her pain. Sam took the blade she had and pressed down over and over harder then she ever had before. She must have made about 30 cuts and they were really deep she was bleeding a lot..all of a sudden she fainted and all Peyton, Haley and Brooke heard was her fall to the floor. Brooke found the key to the bathroom and unlocked it….and she dropped to the floor when she saw her daughter just lying there with her arm all bloody…Peyton called 911 and Sam was rushed to the hospital.


	4. Paniced, scarred, Worried, Confused

Chapter 4

Paniced, scarred, Worried, Confused

Peyton, Haley and Brooke all went to the hospital right after the ambulance left Brookes house. They are all waiting in the waiting room to hear about how Sam is doing. Brooke is still crying, she can't get the image of her daughter lying on the floor with her arm all bloody out of her head. Mean while Sam is in a room still uncontions and there's a doctor stitching up all her new cuts on her arm. Back in the waiting room Brooke starts talking to her two best friends pissed beyond belief.

**Brooke:** Why the hell didn't you guys tell me Sam was cutting herself as soon as you found out?

**Haley: **Honestly Brooke I went back and forth on whether to tell you or give her a chance to tell you first. I know I should have told you but I also want Sam to know that she can trust me with anything. I should have told you. I am so sorry Brooke.

(Haley is now crying, because she blames herself for what just happened)

**Brooke: **Haley I understand what you are saying, and I understand how you want Sam to be able to trust you all of us want that. I wish you had told me but I see you had good reasons on why you didn't tell me.

**Haley: **Yeah but I should have told you, maybe if I told you we wouldn't be here right now. I feel like I should have done something more than I did.

(Brooke now bringing Haley into a hug)

**Brooke: **Hales this is in NO WAY your fault. Do you understand me?

**Haley: **Yeah I do.

**Peyton: **Brooke I'm really sorry I didn't tell you about Sam yesterday. I really wanted her to tell you herself because I know how it is to keep your feelings in and then turn to something for the release, just like I did with the drugs at one point. I feel terrible on my decision to leave it up to Sam; I should have also known that she probley wasn't going to tell you.

**Brooke: **Peyton its okay…I understand. I still wish you had told me but I know how much you wanted her to tell me herself. I'm not mad at you or Haley; I'm just really scarred on what's happening to my daughter.

**Peyton: **Brooke its okay she is going to be okay. I just know it. Both I and Haley are here for you. Right Hales?

**Haley: **Of course we are. Sam is just as much as Family to us as she is to you.

**Brooke: **Thanks guys. I just wish she would have talked to me instead of bottled all her feelings up and turn to cutting. I guess I can't help but blame myself either because I never asked her if she wanted to talk about Jack moving.

**Peyton: **Brooke this isn't your fault at all, even if you had asked she probley wouldn't have told you anything.

**Brooke: **I know.

After the doctor was done stitching and wrapping up Sam's arm she headed out to go talk to her family.

**Doctor: **The family of Sam Davis

(Brooke, Haley, and Peyton all stood up, and the doctor walked over to them.)

**Doctor: **Well Sam did a number on her arm today, but we were able to stitch it up for her and she also lost a lot of blood but she will be fine. She is still unconsions but I have a feeling she will be waking up shortly and when she does you can go in.

**Brooke: **Thank you so much doctor. We appreciate it.

**Doctor: **No problem, also once Sam is awake we are going to be sending a physiatrist in her room to evaluate her to see if she is a danger to herself and if she is we are going to have to send her to a mental hospital on a 52/50 hold.

**Brooke: **What? My daughter is not fucking crazy.

**Doctor: **we know that we just have to do this it's standard procedures when someone comes in with injuries they have done themselves.

**Brooke: **Okay I understand.

**Doctor: **So I will come out when she is awake. One more thing I recommend you get her a councilor if you want I can recommend a couple and you can chose which one you would like Sam to go to.

**Brooke: **That would be great thanks.

As the doctor is walking away there are so many things going through Brooke's mind right now. My daughter a danger to herself? Mental hospital? O god this can't be good at all. Peyton and Haley heard everything the doctor was tell Brooke well technically them to because they were standing right there. They could tell that Brooke was still worried but mostly because she might have to be sent away for awhile and Brooke couldn't handle that. Peyton and Haley lead Brooke back to their chairs they were sitting in and Peyton starts talking to Brooke.

**Peyton: **Brooke you know Sam's a fighter and you definitely know that she is not a threat to herself. So you will not have to send her away.

**Brooke: **How the fuck can you be so sure? I never thought that she would cut herself either and look what she has done and where we are.

**Peyton: **Brooke Sweetie I know NO ONE would ever think that someone could hurt themselves on purpose. But Sam she was just struggling and happened to find a way out of her struggles not the best way she could have but she did. Even though she ended up here I know that she won't end up being sent away to a mental hospital.

(Peyton now trying to hug her friend who starts crying again)

**Brooke: **NO STOP! DON"T FUCKING TOUCH ME! NOTHING'S GOING TO BE OKAY. FUCK MY DAUGHTER CAN'T EVEN FUCKING TALK TO ME.

**Peyton: **Bro

**Brooke: **No just shut up!!! Stop trying to make me feel better it won't work. I need air.

Brooke gets up and walks out of the hospital and goes outside. She can't believe everything the doctor told her about her daughter. I mean she was really happy that she was going to be okay and awake soon. But she was pissed that she might be a danger to herself and has to go to a mental hospital for a while. Brooke finds a seat and just starts bawling she doesn't give a damn who can see her she just loses control. Back in the waiting room Peyton feels really bad for getting Brooke this upset she was only trying to help. Haley could see that Peyton thought Brooke getting this upset was because of her so she reassures her it's not.

**Haley: **Hey Peyton, it's not your fault that Brooke's this upset. You didn't do anything wrong. She just got a lot of news from the doctor and it's so much for her as it is to all of us that she might have to go to a mental hospital but Brooke is a strong girl and so is Sam and they will fight through all of this together.

**Peyton: **I know Haley. I just wish there was something I could do I hate seeing my best friend like this.

**Haley: **So do I but I think the best thing we can do is be there for her when she wants us to be.

**Peyton: **Yeah you are probley right.

Meanwhile Brooke is still outside bawling she can't seem to stop no matter how hard she tries to. People are coming up to her and asking her if she is okay and she doesn't even look at them or answer them all she wants is for people to leave her alone. Back inside the Doctor comes out to tell them that Sam is awake and asking for Peyton. So Peyton gets up and walks into Sam's room.

**Peyton: **Hey Sam…How you feeling?

**Sam: **Peyton I am so sorry I yelled at you this morning. I honestly don't hate you either I was just really mad that you told Brooke.

**Peyton: **Sweetie I know, but I had to besides you promised me and Haley you would but you didn't. So I kept my word and did.

**Sam: **I know. How pissed off is Brooke at me?

**Peyton: **She's not she's just worried and can't understand why you didn't come talk to one of us instead of cutting.

**Sam: **I know I should have and I am really sorry. Can you go get Haley? I have to Say sorry to her to.

**Peyton: **Of course I can sweetie.

Peyton walks out of the room to see that Brooke still has not come back inside which she is kind of glad since Sam isn't exactly asking for Brooke right now. Peyton goes over to Haley and tells her Sam wants to see her. Haley walks into Sam's room and starts talking.

**Haley: **Hey Sam…How are you?

**Sam: **I'm good. Haley I am so sorry I didn't mean what I said this morning I was just really mad. I know I should have kept my promise that I made and told Brooke but I just couldn't. I am so sorry. I understand if you hate me.

**Haley: **Ohh sweetie I could never hate you. I hate what you are doing to yourself and wish you would have come to one of us and talked to us.

**Sam: **I know and I am so sorry that I didn't. Anyways can you please send my mom in I have a lot I need to talk to her about.

**Haley: **Of course sweetie…I'll see you later.

Haley walks out of Sam's room and see's that Brooke is still not in the waiting room so she tells Peyton that she is going to go find her. So Haley goes outside and walks around looking for Brooke she finally spots the mom sitting on a bench still crying. Haley walks up to the crying mother and sits down next to her and tells her that her daughter is awake and wants to talk to her. Brooke says thank you and walks into Sam's room. When Sam sees's Brooke she starts crying and talking at the same time.

**Sam: **I am so sorry I didn't tell you. I am so sorry that I haven't been talking to you about what's been bothering me. I know you care about me and wish I would have come to you instead of turned to this. But I have never had anyone care for me as much as you Haley and Peyton do so I was just to scarred I guess to talk to you guys. I understand if you hate me and don't want me as your daughter anymore. It seems like all I'm doing is causing you problems.

**Brooke: **Sweetie I love you so much and I would never leave you will always be my daughter no matter what. You are not causing me and problems at all. I love you so much. I don't know why you were scarred to talk to one of us even if people haven't cared for you as much as we do that should prove to you that you CAN talk to us about anything and we will not judge you no matter what you tell us we are still going to love you the same. You understand me?

**Sam: **Yes…I'm so sorry Brooke

**Brooke: **It's okay sweetie…Listen there's going to be someone coming in here soon to talk to you about some stuff to see whether or not you are a danger to yourself and if you need to go to a mental hospital for a while. I want you to be totally honest with her no matter what type of questions she asks you. Also yesterday when I went into your room I found a piece of paper that you had written on and it said that you think about ending your life but you don't want to is that true?

(Sam starts crying even harder now)

**Sam: **Yes…I DON"T want to end my life in anyway but that's all I seem to think about since Jack has left. It scares me sometimes because I don't know how I got to this point.

(Brooke gets onto the bed with Sam and wraps her arms around her)

**Brooke:** Aww sweetie it's going to be okay. I've got you.

Sam and Brooke stay curled up together on the hospital bed for a long time until the physiatrist walks into the room. She asks if Sam would like her mom there while she asks the questions or if she would prefer her to stay in the room and that it was up to her. Sam decided to have her stay in the room. So the physiatrist started asking her questions.

**Physiatrist: **So you self-harm right?

**Sam: **Yeah

**Physiatrist: **Do you think it's a huge problem?

**Sam: **Not really..I mean I think I can stop whenever I want to.

**Physiatrist: **So you'll stop?

**Sam: **I said when I wanted to.

**Physiatrist: **Sam do you think about ending your life?

**Sam: **No

(Brooke just looks at Sam telling her to tell the truth without actually saying a word)

**Sam: **Well Yeah…But I would never do it.

**Physiatrist: **Do you think you're a danger to yourself?

**Sam: **No

**Physiatrist:** Last question, Do you think you need to go to a mental hospital?

**Sam: **FUCK NO!!!

**Brooke: **SAMANTHA LANGUAGE.

**Physiatrist: **okay well I don't see any reason to send her away at this point but if therapy doesn't work and she ends up here again she is going to have to go understand?

**Sam: **Yeah…Thank you

**Brooke: **Thank you sooo much.

Brooke, Sam, Haley, and Peyton all head over to Brooke's house so all of them can talk together. When they got to Brooke's house it was about 1 o'clock and they all headed to the living room. Brooke sat down on the couch first Sam sat right next to Brooke and laid her head on Brooke Haley and Peyton sat down on the other side of Sam. Sam talked about how she started cutting and how she really felt about Jack leaving and a lot of other stuff. When they looked at the clock it was 4 o'clock they had been talking for 3 hours. Haley and Peyton left. Brooke and Sam stayed in the same position they were in and decided to watch movies. They watched three movies and Sam had fallen asleep on Brooke while Brooke was playing with her hair. She decided that they would just sleep like that tonight and she soon fell asleep too.


	5. AN:

**Sam's Secret obsession**

A/N:

Okay Hi guys I am really sorry that there hasn't been an update on this story since 10/27/09. But there is a couple of reason to why that is and I have questions for you guys too. The reason I haven't updated is because every time I try to I get stuck it's like I rushed into everything with this story so now I don't know where exactly to go with it and how to get Sam talking and have her trust Peyton, Haley and Brooke and who she goes to talk to the most when she feels like cutting. Also I was wondering since it has been so long since I have update you everyone who has read this story wants it to continue and if they are still interested in reading…And I would love if you guys could help me come up with some ideas to make the story longer…Like should I bring in new characters and have Sam make a friend. I have no clue.

**So please review even if it's just to tell me your still interested in it and I would really love to hear any ideas from you guys:].**


	6. AN2: Sorry

**Sam's Secret obsession**

**A/N: Sorry this is another authors note I should have another chapter up soon for this story but I'm actually going to rewrite the whole thing the new way I write…I just find it easier that way and well 4 out of 6 of my stories are written differently and since this only has 4 chapters I figured what the hell. So once I rewrite the 4 chapters I will delete this story and upload the better version. And hopefully I can rewrite it all today and this way it gives me a chance to change a couple of things…I'm really sorry you guys and hope you aren't mad and if there is anything you think I should add or change in any of the chapters please let me know thanks:] **


End file.
